


His Young Omega [An EreRi Omegaverse SnK-a Verse Story Fanfic]

by EreriLover247



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, F/F, F/M, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Older Eren Yeager, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: Technically Attack on Titan, but reverted. Chapters with songs. Enjoy!~⚠Trigger Warnings & Homosexual Smut Warnings apply, as well as Canon-Typical violence, Characters Death, and Swearing.⚠⭐💗❗Wattpad Tags: unlimitedpride, ereri, erenxlevi, erenjäger, leviackerman, omegaverse, mpreg, smut, revertedcanonicaluniverse, captaineren, cadetlevi❗💗⭐Same name, undisclosed number of parts.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	His Young Omega [An EreRi Omegaverse SnK-a Verse Story Fanfic]

"Alright, Cadets! Listen up! We are commensing on our 23rd expediton! Make sure to stay in your given positions, keep a watchful eye out for titans, report with the given coloured flare, amd make sure to wait for the GREEN flare before you even think of attacking! Is that all understood, loud and clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Alright! Move out!"

The commander led the Scouting Legion out of the gate and into the vast, open plains. For a few meters we saw nothing but large trees and the occasional animal snacking on the grass or sipping daintily from a stream. Once we were halfway to the quarter waypoint, black flares shot up on both sides of me, and I cursed and dug for my flare gun, loading it with a green explosive and sending it to the sky.

I waited a beat before I swerved from my squad, giving specific orders to stay in formation; I was coming back as soon as I checked on the two sides that had been previously attacked. Armin and Mikasa sent salutes, and I went in the direction of the left flank, eyes narrowing as I took in the total count.

"How many did we lose over here?" I called, sharp, blue-green hues counting the empty horses and spaces where there should have been horses.

"Captain! We lost seven men and three horses sir! But this squad is still hanging on!"

"Thank you Hanji! Everyone continue out!"

I went back to my squad, glad to seee them alive, and I tramped off into the direction of the second attacked squad, sending and recieving nods to and from my two best friends. I walked my horse through the fog, eyes searching secretly for the huge blonde brute that I had been ordered to kill. I heard screams from behind me and my alpha cursed at me once again as I turned around and tramped straight for where I left my friends. I spotted giant for four foot prints lowering the ground heading I the direction I was going.

_Damn. Did he pass me?_

My horse spooked and slid to the ground, taking me with her. I sat on the ground in a daze,head spinning as I eyed the round object in front of me. When my vision cleared, I stared in horror at the dead-scared gaze of my sister and best friend, Mikasa. More screams reached my ears, and I looked up and saw Armin's body (or at least half of it) land on the ground with his insides strewn about, his cried off as he died, a look of pure terror etched on his face for eternity.

I stared, bouts of terror and rage flooding in my veins as I looked up and into the eyes of the titan that had killed them.

My alpha and I shouted a battle cry as I sprung to my feet and ran into the direction of the disgusting monster. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" With a scream, I slashed the monster to pieces, starting with the eyes, then down and around the beast, slashing the fingers off and beheading it without killing it, then I went in for the kill, slicing its nape into shreds, all the while screaming my rage out, drawing the soldiers near when it lay dead by my side. I looked at the ground, feeling empty.

"Eren!"

The voice threw me into a rage as well as my alpha's side into overdrive, and I turned around to face the jackass, blade in hand as I slashed at him.

"Erwin!" My voice was a growl, my pupils blown wide with just a thin circle of gold in my eyes flowing bright in anger and murder. He blocked with his own blade, practically bringing me to my knees.

"I'm going to kill you! That's why I'm here!"

Erwin looked at me skeptically as he dropped a sealed scroll on the ground over our blades.

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are fake. The real ones have most likely reached Darius Zackley by now. Lobov is finished."

I reeled back in anger. "You knew this right from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you-!" Mike forced me back and I struggled weakly before stopping and falling to my knees, eyes wandering to my comrades bodies as their words echoed in my head.

_Believe in us!_

_We're counting on you, Bro!_

"Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All thats left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect you to come with me." Erwin mounted his mare and turnes around, walking silently away, only stopping once to eye Armin's body before continuing his journey.

_**[Que in So ist es Immer Attack on Titan OVA]** _

I bowed my head in defeat. I mounted a horse, glad to see my mare instead of someone else's filthy gilt, and rode off after the commander.

_I've never understood...even if I believe in my own strength...even if I believe in the decisions of my friends. In the end...nobody...but...this man is gazing up at something I can't even see. Fine. I'll follow you, Erwin Smith._

"Forward!"

_I will never regret this decision...for as long as I live._

We rode through town, stopping to say regards and apologies to the people who had lost family during the expedition. I kept my eyes forward,determination clouding my mind to stay silent and cold as I walked forward.

I looked up to the left as excited voices caught my attention. The focus of three kids: one with shoulder length black hair and gunmetal grey eyes, the second with sandy blonde hair and light blue-almost grey-eyes, and the third with bright red hair and gleaming green eyes as she jumped up and down in excitement with her friends. They were talking amongst themselves with huge grins on their faces.

My breath hitched when I noticed the close resemblance to Mikasa the first one had: both with black hair, same grey eyes, and the same smile that lit their eyes as they talked. He caught my stare, and I looked away, hiding the saddened look in my eyes from his view.

We moved forward, and I kept my stare there, eyes glued to the back of the new commander's head. _I'm going to kill them all. Mark my words, Mika and Army, I will kill all of the titans. In your names, I will avenge you, and the choices I make will never be ones of regret. I'm sorry I left you there by yourselves. Forgive me and I will see you in the afterlife._

In a sullen silence, us soldiers made our way through the town and right into the Scouting Legion's headquarters. I stalled my horse and cleaned my tack, scrubbing my boots till they shined, and I put them back on, going after the horse saddle and reins mext before sliding them back on the horse and putting away the equipment. I went to my quarters and stripped my uniform, walked into the private bathroom connecting to my room, and spun the taps so hot water steamed down my sullied back. I straightened and put my face under the spray. When I was certain the shower was loud enough to hide my sounds, I let out the first sob, sliding to my knees and slapping my face into my hands. I sat there, crying loudly into my hands. I sobbed and punched the wall hard with my fist, ignoring the bouts of pain that rocketed from my now bleeding knuckles.

Finally releasing all the pent up emotions from my system, I fell back in the stall, face aimed at the ceiling as I pondered my next motive.

I know what I'll do. I'll kill them all. Every last one of them. And once I kill all of the titans, I will kill Erwin, and then I will finally be at peace with my friends because I know: _Humanity is the livestock, the walls a pen, and life is not_ _ **like**_ _Hell, it_ _ **is**_ _Hell_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

**_Word count: 1397_ **


End file.
